Tantra
by Riddick's Sita
Summary: [complete] Imagine if a sexy female vampire, Maya, has her eye on an even sexier Riddick. That's all I can say without revealing too much...pls R&R, but sugar coat the bad stuff
1. Prologue

I have this idea which has been in the back of my mind, and I want to try it out. This is just a small intro, and there aren't any characters yet. Pls let me know what you think. More will come soon...

* * *

The motivating force behind life is the power of desire. The Tantric tradition in Hinduism accepts desire as the prime motivating force of the universe, so it does not ask its' aspirants to renounce desire. Many other spiritual sciences advise the avoidance of desire, which they claim leads to bondage and is an obstacle to achieving higher consciousness. They try to overcome desire through ascetism. Yet one is left with the paradox that to achieve desirelessness, one must have a strong desire to be without desire. But there is a way to help satisfy desires – by creating a perfect union. 

In the Tantric tradition, it is also believed that the universe was created and is sustained by two opposite yet fundamental forces, which are permanently in a perfect, indestructible union. There is the male or static principle, and the female or dynamic principle. Accordingly, Shiva (the masculine principle) represents the constitutive elements of the universe, while Shakti (the feminine principle) is the dynamic potency, which makes these elements come to life and act.

Thus, every male principle needs his Shakti - his energy and power. And Shakti is inseparable from the one who beholds her, Shiva.

This story is about a woman's journey, through her eyes, where she unexpectedly finds her Shiva.


	2. Tears

(This is just the beginning...I know it's short, but it is to start off with...pls R&R...any ideas on where you would like to see this go, pls share or email me...) I don't own Riddick, but he's staying with me. I do own Maya.

* * *

As I look up into the sky, I search for my mother. Before she died, she told me that she would be a star until she came back, reincarnated. I longed to believe her. I wanted her to be a star and I also wanted her to come back. Sadly, after living for so long, I have become much wiser. I doubt she will come back. Honestly, I don't want her to see me as I am now. It would kill her. 

I am not your average woman. I don't even think I can be called human. I might look like one, but my thoughts are too bloody and too sinful. As I stare at my reflection in the puddle of the dark alley, I wonder how others see me. I know that they have rarely seen such beauty, and I say this without unnecessary pride. My exotic beauty, from a world long destroyed, entices both men and women. I pass a hand through my long silky black hair. My eyes are almond shaped and slightly slanted. My skin is the color of tea and cream. My bottom lip is fuller, as if in a consistent pout. My eyes are rubies set deep in my face. The red shows the color of my bloody and deadly thoughts. I am quite tall, standing at over five feet ten inches. My body is firm with curves at the right place. Underneath my feminine appearance, I have strength, both in body and mind.

However, my heart is still young, maybe even weak. It doesn't take into account my wisdom and experience. It still yearns for that perfect someone. It yearns for a person to complete me. I guess this foolishness was encouraged by my mother. She used to tell me about how the universe was created and sustained by the union of two forces. She used to tell me that someone was made for me, that someone had to complement me. She said that I needed a static principle to balance my dynamic nature. I do not think I ever understood what she meant by that. But I will never be able to ask her, since I killed her with my own hands.

Her words still haunt me by giving me hope that I will find a man who will truly understand me and love me. But it has been over four thousand years and I still have not found someone.

As I stare into my reflection in the puddle, tears roll down my cheeks.

I am Maya, from Old Earth, from the Indus Valley. I have roamed the universe for thousands of years. I have seen and experienced more than I ever wanted. Even though my time is endless, I am starting to get impatient. I am tired of experiencing my eternal life alone. I am tired of being the last vampire.

As my red stained tears reached my lips, I look up.

I see a man. His two silver eyes stare right at me.


	3. Introductions

I love holidays. I love bumming around, it's so great. I also love ppl who R&R (hint hint...). Anyways, this chap is a bit longer, and they will get longer once my story starts shaping up. Thanks to those who have reviewed...)

* * *

This is quite interesting. I heard that people shined their eyes to see in the dark, but I had never met anyone who went through with it. I heard it was so painful that many people just died during the process. Death usually scares people away, but I believe that this man is not one to be easily scared.

As I stare back at the man with silver eyes, I see a flash of curiosity. He must be wondering how I can see him in the complete darkness of an abandoned alley. He sees that I don't have silver eyes, yet I am looking straight at him.

My eyes pass over his body, and I must admit, this man has a beautiful body. He looks like a sculpture of a God from Ancient Rome. His muscular and powerful body towers at six feet four inches. His chiseled profile reminds me of the extinct tigers. Like them, I know that he is more than muscle and strength. He is also agile and swift. His head is shaved and it only adds to his sex appeal.

Immediately, I wonder what his blood would taste like. I think it would be metallic, and a bit spicy. The average human has sweet or sour tasting blood, but he is definitely not the average human. Just thinking about his blood excites me. But maybe I can use him for more than just blood. I think his body can offer more.

I hear myself sigh as I walk towards him. I notice that he takes out a shiv in each hand. I also see that there is intelligence in those deadly eyes. I walk slowly, swaying my hips, trying to look innocent. But he is not fooled.

I finally stop a few feet in front of him. I see his eyes roam my body. They never stop at my low neck shirt. Then he just looks at me. I decide to test him and stare at him with some of my vampire intensity. My stares cannot kill people, but they can make them do things that I desire.

It has been over a few hundred years since someone has not even flinched from my stare. I know that he felt something pull at him, but he was able to resist it quite easily. I guess I will have to use more than some vampire mind tricks to get him. I always enjoy the chase. It allows me to use my wicked charm.

"Who did you just kill?" I ask with a slight smile. I can smell death on him.

"I don't know him." He didn't even bother lying about it, and I always appreciate honesty. "I have a question for you now. How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" I asked him back.

"You look about twenty biological years, but your eyes, they look much older." He looks at me suspiciously, his shivs ready to slash me. I am actually surprised he hasn't tried to kill me yet. I can tell that he is wondering the same thing. I cannot help it if I am so fascinating.

As a vampire, I can sense what others are feeling. I cannot read thoughts, but my instincts about people and their feelings are always accurate.

Suddenly I feel more people entering the alley. I see the man cock his head. He also feels their presence. I look over his shoulder and see four men, and look back at him. I nod ever so slightly and he understands me. He slowly turns around as I walk to stand next to him. He watches me from the corner of his eyes. He doesn't care about the men approaching us. He is more worried about having me next to him. And he should.

"Hello boys." I greet the men with my most wicked smile, as I let my power enter my tone. I actually see them shudder a bit. "Have you come to play with my friend or with me?" I ask.

I am already imaging how I will kill them. I will kick the man closest to me in the chest and break his sternum. Then I will twist the neck of the person on his right. I will smash the last two men's heads together. The thought makes my lips part slightly. Even though I already drank blood tonight, I can never truly satisfy my bloodlust.

Before the man in front of me even realizes what happens, I lash my left foot at him. As I hear his bones crack and poke his heart, I twist the neck of the other one. When I turn around to kill the remaining two, I see their bodies on the floor. I look at the man with silver eyes. He is wiping the blood off of his shivs on to one of the dead person's sleeve, while looking at me.

I have impressed him, but it is I who is very impressed. I didn't even feel him move and kill. I will have to be careful around him.

"I'm Maya," I say to him. I slowly smile.

"Riddick." With that word, he turns around and walks away.

Maybe I won't drink his blood tonight.


	4. Scratches

The story is starting to get a little hot. I can't help it, vampires have to have hot scenes, especially if they're with Riddick. But I must admit, that I have never really written steamy scenes, so I am feeling a little weird. I don't know if it's okay, pls let me know...

Btw, I want to thank Ellelovemax (glad u like the name Maya, it means illusion in Hindi, an Indian language in case u didn't know), C. Kerwood (yay for vampires!!! but sadly there will be no werewolves... thanks for reviewing each chap) and AngelicTiger (I am definitely using some of my wicked imagination...heehee)

* * *

For the past week, I have only been thinking about the man with silver eyes, Riddick. He fascinates me.

I have been searching the streets for him. I have even been out during the day. Sun light will not kill me, but it will use a substantial amount of my energy. That's why I usually go out at night. I also prefer the shadows and the darkness of the night.

Even now, as I find my next victim, my thoughts keep going back to him.

I finally walk into a hidden nightclub. It is far away from the party streets, but this crowd is much more attractive. I also love being able to drink blood with blaring music. I enjoy making my victim's heartbeat match the music's rhythm.

As I head to the bar, I see a tall brunette. She has a beautiful and curvy figure, just the way I like. She is leaning on the glass counter of the bar, her cleavage a sight for all. I know that she is definitely tipsy. Her blood will have the sharp taste of alcohol. The thought of her warm blood excites me, and momentarily makes me forget about Riddick.

I stand next to her and look at her with my most exotic smile. With my powerful eyes, I make her come close to me. Then I take her by the waist and go to the dance floor. There is smoke everywhere, and the music is so loud that it seems as if the floor has a pulse. There is hardly any room, so I guess I will have to stay close to my victim.

The DJ puts a slow and sensual song on. I bring the brunette into my arms, so that her back rests against my front. As the singer breathes heavily, I seduce my victim. I trail my icy fingers down her arms. My tongue licks her neck slowly, making wet circles.

I feel her relax in my arms and give in to my temptation. My hips move leisurely. My breasts rub against her back. When she finally closes her eyes, I strike.

I bite her pulsating vein and taste her blood. It is so hot that my body's temperature increases. The blood excites me. Physically, my nipples harden. Emotionally, I suddenly have so much energy.

Since I do not want to kill her, I decide to put her somewhere relatively safe. She will be unconscious for a few hours. I take her to the washroom and pretend that she has passed out from drinking too much. If only they knew that she passed out because I drank too much. I crouch down and put her carefully on the floor near the sinks. I take one last look at her and can't help kissing her. Her lips were too enticing.

I quickly leave the club, feeling more animated. But without the omnipresent thought of blood, I go back to thinking about Riddick.

Suddenly, my heart skips a beat and I know that he is close. I walk up the deserted road and see a dark alley on the side. He has to be there, just like last time.

I do find him, and he looks so appealing. He is dragging a big man's body behind a dumpster. I see his rippling muscles as he lifts the body. When he finishes and turns around, I see blood dripping from a slash on his chest. I imagine what I can do with my tongue to clean it, which makes me bite my lower lip.

He is surprised to see me, and maybe even pleased.

I have heard philosophers say that sometimes, people recognize their beasts in others. At this moment, I feel some connection with him or his animal side, or maybe they are one.

"I've been looking for you, Riddick," I admit as I walk closer to him. He shrugs in response, but I notice that he suddenly has a shiv in his right hand. He is still suspicious of me and I absolutely love that. "You're hurt." I walk closer to him. He wants to run away, but he also wants to stay. I doubt he has ever been so confused, so conflicted.

I put my hand on his chest, but he doesn't push it away. I look him in the eyes as my hand explores his chest from his firm pecks to his rippled abs. It is quite thrilling, and I know that Riddick enjoys it too. His eyes gradually look darker, as if they are hiding in the shadow of desire. Welcome to my world.

As I approach him, he takes my wrist in his hand. "What do you want?" he asks menacingly, squeezing my wrist for emphasis.

"You," I hiss. The vampire in me wants him, now.

"Why?"

"And I thought you were intelligent. I give you three guesses." I wink at him.

"Not interested," he mutters and turns around. I lash my right leg at his back, but he crouched and grabbed my leg before I could hit him. His rough hands are near my ankle.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask innocently, but with my wicked smile.

"No. You would enjoy it too much," he growls. But he couldn't help bringing his hands higher. When they finally reached my thigh, he got up. He picked me up with one arm around my waist and his left hand still on my outer thigh. He slammed me into a brick wall, and pinned me with his chest.

Even though I enjoyed it, I could not let him wrongly think that he has control. In a flash, I scratched him on his cheek, leaving three nail marks. I could have hit him, punched him, kicked him and even bite him, but I wanted to see my scratches on his face. His face turned back slowly to look at me.

As the blood trickled down from his cheek, I felt thirsty again. I also felt his gaze on me. His hand went higher up my thigh, making my skirt bunch up near my hips. His body trapped me, but I was not afraid. I could only think about the drops of blood on his cheek, and the blood from his chest wound that was wetting my tank top.

I closed my eyes to take pleasure in having Riddick so close. When I opened them, his face was inches away from mine. His lips brushed mine while he spoke.

"Who sent you?"

"My passion," I whispered.

"Are you a fuckin' merc?" That question actually made me laugh. Me a merc? I must have been wrong about sensing some intelligence in Riddick.

"You think I am a merc? A fuckin' merc?" I asked back, imitating his low and husky voice. "How many mercs do this?" I cradled his head as I licked his cheek. His blood was so electrifying. If only a few drops had such an effect on me, imagine what more could do.

When I finished, I brought my head back and rested it on the wall. I licked my lips to make sure that I didn't miss any while looking at his pair of silver eyes.

He cocked one eyebrow. "How interesting."


	5. Sleep

I'm sorry it took for me to update, but I kinda had a block...I'm still not sure what to do next...anyways, this chap is less steamy because I want the characters to develop some relationship too...but the steam will be back, don't worry...pls R&R b/c I'm really not sure about this chap...Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chap

ice dyaty: wow! u think my story is erotic and enticing...yay!!!

lala: I won't keep u in suspense for so long again...

kiie: thanks for liking my story

angelstears15: don't we all love being wicked...or at least reading it...heehee

burgerkingshamburgler: your review was the funniest...not as funny as Riddickshopping....but a close second

prancergirl002: hope I still have your attention...and yay for hot!!!

* * *

There was a time, when I was still human, when I would never be alone with a stranger. I would be too afraid. But now, fear is a weapon I have been using against others for thousands of years. It's actually quite amusing because I was the most meek and docile girl.

When I was fifteen years old, my parents told me that I had to marry a farmer from a neighboring village. I had never even met him, but that was the way marriages were done in the Indus Valley. My mother had made me a beautiful crimson coloured _sari_ with gold embroidery. They were little flowers with sequins as petals. It was the most beautiful sari I had ever seen.

I woke up at the crack of dawn on the day I was to leave my parents home and become a bride in a new one. Daughters were always considered to be guests in their parents' homes because everyone knew that they were going to leave eventually.

I had washed my body with sandal paste soap, and then put oil on it so it would be soft. I braided my hair with fresh jasmine flowers. I even put some kohl around my eyes to accentuate their beauty. I always knew I was beautiful, even though I was too afraid to admit it out loud. I finally wrapped my sari a coupls of times around my waist before putting it over one shoulder. I felt like a princess.

As I exchanged garlands and vows with my husband, I remembered noticing a dark man on the side. He was watching me so intensely that I fainted out of fear. Luckily for me, my husband was a strong and caring man. He picked me up and took me into my new hut. When I finally woke up, I saw him watching over me. He was so handsome and loving. I knew I was lucky, but not for long.

For some reason, I am thinking about him now as I look into Riddick's eyes. This is weird because I doubt there is any caring or loving part in him, so how did he remind me of my husband, my one true love? How did he make me forget my bloodlust?

He slowly puts me down.

"What do you want?" Riddick asks.

"For now, I want you," Maya answered with a husky voice.

"Why?"

"Are you always this curious? This could get annoying if you ask stupid questions while we have sex."

"Lust?"

"Oh God yesssss," she hissed.

"Fine, but we first need to get away before someone finds the body."

Well Riddick is definitely not a gentleman. He just started running without me. He didn't even turn around to check if I was following or not. Obviously I am, but he can at least pretend he cares about the vampire he's about to fuck.

His speed impresses me, especially since he is so huge. But it wasn't hard for me to catch up to him. When he saw me, he cocked an eyebrow. He definitely is a man of few words and fewer expressions. I smile to myself as I imagine him cock one brow up for every emotion.

Surprised Riddick – one brow cocked

Excited Riddick – one brow cocked

Sad Riddick – one brow cocked

Happy Riddick – one brow up

I am so giddy. I taste a few drops of his blood and I start acting like a silly adolescent. But good feelings are never meant to last long.

I suddenly hear someone's screams. I know it's a young girl's, maybe around fourteen years old. I can also sense her attackers' evil pleasure. I don't even look at Riddick as I stop and listen carefully. There are three men, a few blocks east from me.

I take my stilettos off and run as fast as my legs can take me to the muffled screams. My feet hardly touch the ground. I reach just in time to see a man unzip his pants. I don't even bother stopping. I just lunge on him and we fall to the ground with me on top of him.

I close my right hand in a fist and punch him so hard that my hand end up in his chest, right next to his heart. I take my fist out slowly and bring it to my mouth. I look at the dying man. I want to be the last person he ever sees, especially as I lick his blood off of my fist. His eyes show me raw fear. I know he's never seen anything this horrific. After a few minutes of watching him struggle and finally choke on his own blood, I get up to kill the other two men

For the second time that week, Riddick killed other people without me even noticing him. This only makes me even more furious, and I need to take it out on someone. I volunteer Riddick. This time I punch him in the jaw, and he didn't move fast enough. The sound of the impact makes a satisfying _thud_ sound.

I sense that if I were anyone else, he would have killed me for that. But I think he wants to keep me around for a bit.

"Why did you come here?" Riddick asks.

"Not your questions again." That's it. I start leaving, but he grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him. He grabs my other wrist and holds both of them close to his chest.

"Why would a blood obsessed killer come to save some stranger? Some stranger that you frightened so much that she ran away instead of thanking you." His voice is so calm and so low.

"My daughter was raped and killed. That is why I have become what I am today." The thought brings tears to my eyes. I break free from his grip and walk away.

A few meters later, I break down and fall to the ground. I actually start sobbing. The pain is too much for me, even after thousands of years. I just can't take it. I let out a piercing shriek. I miss my baby so much. My vision becomes blurry and my red tears stain my cheek. I am so alone.

I feel arms under my legs and behind my shoulders. Riddick picks me up and I suddenly feel the urge to hug him, so I do. I bury my face in his neck as I hold him in a fierce hug.

I feel the sun come out, and it makes me considerably weaker. I am so happy when we finally reach indoors. I don't even know where because I was too busy crying. Riddick places me on a mattress. I grab his wrist because I don't want him to leave.

"Stay," I whisper. He cocks one eyebrow and that makes me smile slightly.

I watch him take off his boots and shirt. He leaves his pants on, and I notice the shivs are still there. Talk about sleeping with the enemy. I scoot over on my side and Riddick comes to spoon me. My head leans on his chest. His arm is around my waist, holding me close to him.

For the first time in over three hundred years, I fall asleep in someone's arms. It feels damn good.


	6. In

Another update...yay! Once again, I want to thank those that have reviewed and I encourage more to RR my story, especially since I am feeling a little confused about this story...if u have any ideas, pls email me or put them in your reviews...hope everyone has a great 2005!

Madame Hardy: your wish is my command...nakedness...Go my Riddick sister!

Ellelovemax: I answer your question about Jack...thanks for ur review

Burgerkingshamburgler: u think u only want to sleep in Riddick's arms...read more for some juicier ideas...heehee

* * *

Later, when the sun finally sets, I wake up with a start. For a second, I forgot where I was and more importantly, who was sleeping with me. I turn around and look at Riddick. He's still sleeping and I take the opportunity to admire him. 

He looks almost peaceful when he rests. His head is on his arm while he sleeps on his side. His muscles are perfectly cut. He is so sexy without a shirt, I feel aroused. His full lips are slightly parted and I want nothing more than to slide my tongue in.

My face creeps closer to his, when I suddenly feel hands at my neck. Riddick's awake.

"Hello to you too," I purr.

It takes him an instant to remember me. I would have maybe been insulted, but his kiss stopped all rational thinking. I feel my vampire awaken and it's thirsty. I want to suck his throbbing pulse, especially since I remember the hypnotic effect of a few drops of his blood.

But I know that this would not be the right time. Riddick does not seem to be the type to allow someone to drink his blood willingly. Patience is key. Meanwhile, I have other things I can do.

Vampires have always been portrayed as very sexual beings in literature and cinema, and that is completely right. Even though blood is what we really need and crave, sex can be a good substitute.

As Riddick leans back from the kiss, I realize that I want him in me tonight.

I use my unnatural strength to pin his shoulders down as I get up on him. I straddle his hips, grinding for emphasis.

"I want you now. Right now." I don't see the point in being roundabout.

"Of course you do," Riddick says smugly.

I lean down so my breasts rub against his naked chest while I kiss him, or shall I say explore his mouth. With his arms still pinned, I kiss down his neck till his right shoulder which I nuzzle. His muscles are so enticing and so appealing.

I take my hands and discover the mounds of muscle on his arms. I kiss my way down his chest till his nipple. I graze it with my teeth until it becomes a bump, and then I turn to his other nipple. I suck on it until I hear him growl. Nothing like a primal sound to show that someone is pleased.

I continue kissing down his abs until I reach a little line of hair. It's almost like an arrow leading me to the main prize. I unzip his pants and slide them a bit down. He's hard and ready, and more importantly, he's huge. Many women don't realize that the length itself isn't that satisfying. Width brings the real pleasure, and I happy that Riddick is well endowed in both departments.

I take him in my hand and tease him with my nails as I rub him. My other hand is on my breast, twisting my nipple.

"Let me take care of that," Riddick whispers. He tears off my top and looks very happy to see that I am not wearing anything underneath. His rough hands go straight to my breasts and hold them. "They fit perfectly," he comments before getting up to put one in his mouth. He slowly bites and sucks and tugs and kisses each breast, till they almost feel sore.

Then suddenly, he's straddling me. He tugs my skirt off and admires my crimson thong. He spreads my legs wide and starts kissing the inside of my thighs. He starts near my knees and works up till he reaches my mound. He tears off my thong and licks me, while his thumb makes circles on my clit. All I could do is moan.

His licks became more intense and he has to hold me down because I keep moving. He goes faster and faster until I hear myself scream. I scratch his back as I surf waves of pleasure. He lifts his head to put another head down and in to me.

He slides in and out slowly and I arch my back for him to go faster. Finally he speeds up, and we create a furious rhythm. My legs wrap around his waist. One arm's around his neck, while the other hand is playing with my clit. Both of his hands are playing with my breasts.

As I get closer and closer to my climax, he comes closer to me. I can tell that he wants to look at my eyes as I come. Oh and fuck did I come. I am so wet, it's quite unbelievable. And I can tell that Riddick feels damn good too.

As a vampire, I can take a lot so I'm never satisfied with easy sex. I like it strong, fast and crazy, like Riddick. I might give him a few minutes to relax, and then I definitely want more.

"Thanks," I tell Riddick. "It's been a long time since I have had someone who wasn't afraid of going hard."

"Maybe I should thank you," he replies as he lays his cheek on my breasts. "How old was your daughter when she was raped?"

I can't believe he chooses this moment to ask me that. But at the same time, I don't think he could have chosen a better moment.

"She was fourteen," I answer as if I was talking about the weather.

"You killed the guy?"

"There were two of them, and I did kill them. Extremely slowly. Love is so weird. It makes you do things you never thought you would do. Have you ever cared for someone?"

"I don't have any kids."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you cared about someone. Cared so much that you did crazy stuff for them."

At first Riddick is quiet. I know he's contemplating if he should tell me, but my honesty must have influenced him.

"There's this one kid. I left her to keep her safe," he says sounding a little lost. "Her name is Jack. She must be around sixteen now. She fuckin' hates me for leaving her."

"Why don't you go back to her?" I ask curiously. I would go back to my daughter, if only she was alive.

"It doesn't work like that."

With those words, he gets up and goes to the washroom. I guess he needs his alone time, just the way I now need mine. I sit up and lean against the headboard, as I stare outside at the moon.

My daughter Alisha was coming home from the temple when two men attacked her. They raped and killed her. My husband was not in the village and I was too afraid to help her. Even a mother can have weaknesses. When Alisha's body was discovered, I hated myself for being so afraid. Of not being able to help her or take revenge on her behalf.

That night I prayed and prayed. I practiced a dark sacrifice that allowed the demons to come to me. I cannot remember them, it's as if they came to me when I was in a haze. I only remember certain words and feelings. They were pleased with my sacrifice and granted me a wish. I chose to be strong and not afraid and not easily killed. My wish was granted to me, but I was told to wait till the next full moon.

A few nights later, I woke up in the middle of the night to see a strange man standing by my bed. The same man that I had feared so many years ago when he came to my wedding and made me faint. He was tall and dark. His hair fell below his shoulders, and his eyes were the color of blood, like mine are today. He was muscular and sour looking.

I was more afraid of him that night than I was of anything else, including my daughter's death. He grabbed me by the neck and brought me to the lake near my hut. He made me lie down on the floor, as he put my hair on one side. That night I felt my humanity die as my heartbeat became frantic and then practically went still. He nearly drank my blood dry, and then made me drink his blood.

With an hour, I rose as a vampire. When I saw my reflection in the lake and saw my red eyes, I knew that I had to leave the village. Obviously I said good-bye to the men that killed my daughter, but then I left my home and my husband.

I understand why Riddick believes that Jack is safer without him. It's the same reason why I left my husband.


	7. Guests

This is a really short update, sorry about it, but I thought a bit was better than nothing. Right? Anyways, I hope u enjoy it.

Miss Kitten: You're so right, I should give a shout-out to Christopher Pike. His books "The Last Vampire" have been my inspiration for this story. You guys should read the books, they rock!

Bloody Opelia: That's exactly what I wanted to do, mix sexy vampires with sexy Riddick...yummy...

Blackthistle: Thanks for thinking the couple is hot, that was my intention. I hope I don't disappoint you...I'm also happy that u like my intro to Tantra. I wanted to show that there was more than just tantric sex.

Blondevor: If u r fanning urself, then I've accomplished what I wanted...heehee

Ice dyaty: Don't we all wish we were with a naked Riddick...oooooohhhh...

Madame Hardy: Your stories have definitely inspired me for the smut...heehee...aren't you proud of me?

BKHamburgler: What did u answer to your mom who said you were red? That would be hilarious...heehee

C. Kerwood: I'm happy u r giggling...yay for Riddick sexiness!

* * *

I have been staying with Riddick for the past three days. We've never talked about Alisha or Jack again. It's better that way. None of us know how to deal with emotions. Instead, we've been discussing ancient literature, like Euripides' Medea. It's refreshing to have an intelligent conversation, even though most of his responses are barely even a sentence. 

For the past hour, I've been explaining how Medea is very much like the Hindu Goddess Kali. They both use their wisdom and fury as weapons to take revenge. After my discourse and justifications, all Riddick says is that I'm exactly like Medea and Kali. I take it as a compliment.

From my chair opposite the bed, I pounce on him. He drives me mad and I love it. When I finally have him on his back, I tear his top off. "Again?" he asks. All I do is nod because my mouth is busy devouring him. For the first time since I met him, I feel him completely let go. Not in the physical sense, but he finally lets his barriers down. To truly enjoy physical stimulation, you cannot be worrying about someone attacking you. Even when Riddick has an orgasm, a part of him always stays alert, but not this time.

I feel honoured that he trusts me, which makes his blowjob even better.

"Stop or I won't last," Riddick warns me as his breathing becomes more frantic.

"Don't worry, you recover quickly," I whisper next to his inner right thigh and continue caressing him with my tongue.

Suddenly, he grabs my hair with one hand and the headboard with the other. He's so close. He starts shaking, and in the heat of the moment he moans the name Jack. I'm momentarily shocked, maybe even jealous, but I find it funny that I learn the truth about Riddick's feelings for Jack while I'm the one sucking him.

When he lifts me so he can kiss me, I realize that he has no idea what he just said. I kiss him deeply because I unexpectedly feel protective of him. He had become my boy toy for the past few days. I know I'll have to let him go soon. I'm not a bitch to keep him if his heart belongs somewhere else.

In fact, I want to show him what his true feelings are. I doubt Riddick knows that he's in love. And it's definitely not the brotherly or fatherly type of love, or would he have said her name as he came?

But I also want to taste his blood before I let him go. I can't just give my wisdom; I want something back in return. Just the thought of his blood arouses me, and I know Riddick can smell my wetness. He cocks an eyebrow and I see a hint of disappointment. He enjoys tormenting me by slowly licking me and hearing me beg.

Just as his hand caresses my breast, I hear the sounds of muffled steps. I jump off Riddick and get the shiv that he gave me. When I turn around, I see that he has his shivs ready. His silver eyes shine in the dark, and a small wicked smile pulls at the corners of his lips. Just like me.

We both lunge to the floor before the right wall blows up. We spring to our feet, ready to attack our guests. Six men walk through. I quickly glance at them. They're not your average bounty hunters. These are real trained professional assassins. Their posture, their stance, their methods, they all shriek danger. I know that they can kill us.

I want to lunge at them and tear open their chests for making me feel weak, but Riddick grips my arm. We wait for a few moments, then a seventh man walks in dragging a young woman.


	8. Jack

Hey, it's been so long, and I'm sorry. This is the last chapter of the story "Tantra". This journey has come to an end, which is kind of bittersweet. I want to thank everyone, especially those who liked having a vampire with Riddick. I might write a sequel, but it depends on if you guys want me to, and if you help me find a storyline. Just to let you know, I'm trying to update all my stories before I go to Europe for most of my summer, but that doean't mean I will forget the Riddick world. Enjoy and pls R&R!

* * *

I was shocked to see that the woman was naked. Streams of blood snaked down her body. Under other circumstances, this would have made me thirsty. But this time I saw the dried blood on her inner thighs. She had been raped by several people. I knew this because I could smell them on her. I also noticed that someone's seed was still seeping down her leg. I could smell four on and in her. Riddick could too. 

I looked at her face and I saw nothing but pure and uninhibited rage. She knew that at the moment, she was outnumbered and physically too weak to kill all of them. But I could tell that she already knew how she was going to take her revenge. Her eyes were green and deadly. There was no emotion in them, nothing but cold and calculated intelligence. Her jaw was clenched, and her long dark hair was wild. For some reason, she reminded me of both Riddick and Alisha at the same time.

She looked at me before she slowly turned her head to see Riddick. I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes before she put her mask back on. From the corner of my eyes, I observed Riddick. Physically - he had tensed slightly. Emotionally – he matched the woman's rage. But there was something else, and that was when I realized that I just met Jack.

The man that had dragged Jack with a gun to her head, roughly pushed her on to the floor. Her arms were chained behind her, and her legs were bound together. I slowly took a few steps in front, holding a sheet in my hand. When she saw me approach, she quickly flicked her eyes to Riddick who gave the slightest nod. I think I just got Riddick's trust and therefore, I just got Jack's trust. I threw the sheet on her small frame, and watched as blood immediately stained the sheet.

"Stay away," a deep voice warned, the man that dragged Jack.

"Make me," I replied coolly.

"Oh we will later, but right now, we need to get Riddick."

He must have been fuckin' crazy to think he could get just come and get Riddick. Especially when I was here. I cracked my neck à-la-Riddick and stared into the man's eyes. With all my power and with all my will, I stared at him, willing his heart to stop beating. Obviously it didn't just stop, but it did affect him enough to lower his gun and fight for breath.

I took that opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand, and point it at his head. I was pleased with myself. I just found our way to leave, or so I thought. Another guard just shot the man.

"I never liked him anyway," said the guard, not taking his eyes off of Riddick.

"Riddick, if you don't give us trouble, we will kill them quickly. If you make it hard for us, we will enjoy making you watch them suffer."

"Ressy, you should know me better than that. I don't care shit about anyone but myself. You think some kid and some whore can control me?" He looked incredulous, he was even smirking. He better be lying.

Those words made me angry, especially when I saw a tear roll down Jack's cheek when she heard him. I wanted to hit him, and if not him, then any of the men in front. I made a low hissing noise, getting the attention of the guards in front of me. And with one fluid motion, I flung two shivs in each of their hearts. My aim is deadly accurate. As if on cue, Riddick lunged at the men in front of him, staking a shiv in one man's heart, breaking another person's neck with a sick crack, and jammed the gun into another one's gut and fired round after round. Even though it seemed as if all of this was in slow motion, it must have taken less than two minutes.

There were two men left and both of them were close to the hole they made in the wall, with their guns pointed at the opposite sides of Jack's head. I heard Riddick growl menacingly, and I mimicked his deadly sound.

One man looked up at Riddick and Jack somehow managed to find strength and a shiv. She stabbed him in the groin, while Riddick grabbed her by the waist and brought her to his side. There was only one man left.

I could see that he had accepted his death, but I also knew he was going to do something stupid. He aimed at Jack and fired. I ran in front of her to take the bullet, but I was too late. Riddick beat me to it. I stared at him in disbelief as he was shot four times. All of them were deadly shots, but somehow he was still alive, even if it were only for a few minutes.

I leaped into the air and fell onto the man. With one powerful clenched fist, I dug my hand into his chest and removed his heart. It was still beating in my hand. I brought it to my lips and licked the blood off of it, while looking directly into the man's eyes. His mind was still alive, even though his body died. When he finally died, the look of pure fear on his dead face did little to appease me.

I turned around and saw Jack was trying to hold Riddick, even though her arms were chained behind her. I heard him say that he missed her and then he closed his eyes. Jack let out a tormented scream. Her pain was so raw that it broke my own heart.

I walked to her and tried to take Riddick's body away from her, but she clung on.

"I can help him, but I need his body," I whispered gently. She looked at me with wide wet eyes.

"How?" she asked in a gruff voice. In the voice of a girl who hasn't said or drank anything in at least two weeks.

"I'm Maya. A vampire."

* * *

_Many people have wondered throughout the millenniums and throughout the universe if vampires exist, if they secretly roamed our streets. I for one know the truth. I met one of the last vampires. In those few moments with her, I learned much more about the dark side than I ever wanted to know. But I now embrace this dark side, for if it did not exist, my legs and arms wouldn't be wrapped around Riddick now. Or Forever._

THE END

* * *

I hope u get the ending. In case u don't, I want to explain it a bit. Riddick became a vampire. I strongly believe that if he became a vampire, Jack would beg him to make her into one as well, and I don't think you can resist Jack. I also want them to end up together. Whereas Maya, she will continue roaming the universe until she finds her suitable person. Her own Riddick. I hope you liked it. The ending might be abrupt, but it allows me some space to write a sequel if I so choose. I hope it makes sense. 


End file.
